Kamen rider ghost
by pyrus0zero
Summary: My name is Danny Fenton. After coming home from school one day, i was nearly killed by an experimental portal my parents created. Now cause of me, ghost of all shapes and sized have come though to my world. To protect those I love, I can't be an average 14 year old boy. I need to become someone else. I will need to become something else. You have to be Kamen Rider Ghost.


Danny was finally on his way home after a hard day with his friends. Dash was bullying him again and the teachers refuse to do anything about it, Mr. Lancer was blaming him for things he had nothing to do with and giving him extra homework, and on top of that his parents were so busy with their 'project' that they didn't notice their son needed help.

Luckily he had the two most bestest friends a guy could ask for. Samantha, aka Sam, and Tucker. He had know both of them since he was very young and they had stuck by his side ever since.

"Come on man!" Tucker said. "Its not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Danny said sarcastically as he read though his favorite book. "It's only three time more homework!"

"And once again the teacher take the jocks side over ours" Sam said. "Are you still reading that old book you got from your trip to japan?"

"It's my favorate book! The book of the luminaries! Historic heroes who've lives burned brightly." Danny said closing the book and looking at the cover. He brought his hand up and rubbed his good luck charm around his neck. "I want to be like that too. I want my life to burn bright"

"Hey Danny?" Tucker asked getting his friend's attention. "I've been meaning to ask but whats so special about that thing. You've had it around your neck for years ever since you got back from Japan."

"It was a gift." Danny held up his charm to look at it. It was a guard for a katana. He smiled as he thought back to when he first got it and his prized book.

/

 _Flashback_

 _Danny was walking though the streets of japan holding his mom's hand with his left. He was only 5 years old and could help want to look around. Being in away from home was a great relief. At home, all the ever happened was stuff about ghost, but for an entire week in Japan, none of that._

 _Maddie saw a stand that interested her. She turned to Danny and said, "Honey, wait here while i got check that out ok?"_

 _Danny smiled and said, "Ok, mommy!"_

 _"Thats my boy!" Maddie let go of Danny's hand and walked to the stall._

 _"Psst!"_

 _Danny suddenly hear. He turned and saw a old man with a long white beard in a purple cloak call to him. Danny could not see the man's face as his cloak covered his face. The man waved his hand over to Danny. Danny looked around and pointed at himself. The man nodded._

 _Danny looked at his mom and saw she was still looking around. Danny wanted to be a good boy for his mother, but curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the stand._

 _"Hello young man" The man greeted in english, which surprised Danny. "I sense something in you. Something great"_

 _"Something great?" Danny asked confused._

 _"Yes, you have a destiny my boy." The man turned around and reached for something. He placed a book on the table and slide it to Danny. "This is 'the book of the luminaries'. In this book tells about the stories of people who have lived their lives brightly, the historic heroes"_

 _"Lived their lives brightly?" Danny said inspired. Hearing this from the man made Danny want to do the same. Do something so great, he will be remember as well. He wanted the book so badly, however he soon became sad as he didnt have any money. Especially Japanese money._

 _The man smiled at Danny's sad face and slide to book closer to him. "No charge."_

 _Danny's face instantly changed to happy as he took the book and looked at the cover with excitement before looking back at the man. "Thank you so much!"_

 _The man nodded and held something like a necklace up for Danny to take. "This too"_

 _Danny took the object and looked at it confused. "What is it?"_

 _The man pointed at it and said, "That is a very special and historical item. The guard of a katana the once belong to Miyamoto Musashi. Japan's greatest swordsman and one of the luminaries."_

 _Danny looked surprised and quickly opened the book. The very first chapter was about him. His life story, his deeds, everything, but it was all in japanese. Danny looked at the foreign symbols confused, he didn't mind. He always wanted to learn japanese. When he looked up, the man was gone. Danny looked around, but didn't see him anywhere._

 _"Danny!" Maddie called from the stall near him._

 _"Mommy! Look what I got!" Danny said showing his mother his new items. "A nice man gave them to me!"_

/

"Dude!" Tucker yelled snapping Danny out of his thoughts. "If that thing really does belong to a legendary samurai, then you can get some serious cash for that!"

Sam smacked Tucker in the back of his head angrily. "Tucker! There's no way Danny could sell that! It's his most prized possession."

"She's right, Tucker," Danny nodded as he came up to his home. "I can't tell you how many time mom and dad tried to bribe me to give it to them so the could sell it to buy more ghost tech and Jazz is not help. She wants me to sell it for money for collage."

As he opened the door to his home and they walked into the kitchen, he saw no one was there. He let out a sigh. He knew where they were. His sister, Jazz, was doing some after school stuff and his parent were down stairs.

Danny was about to head up to his room, until he saw a letter on the table. He picked it up and saw it was addressed to him, but had not return one. Danny opened it and nothing inside. Danny turn it upside down and something fell out.

"What is that?" Sam asked as she and Tucker looked over Danny's shoulder.

"I don'r know" Danny picked it up and saw it was a white eyeball-like device.

Suddenly they all heard something. They went down stairs and heard Danny's parents cheering.

"Whats going on?" Danny asked as they come into the lab to see his parents with big smiles.

"We done it, my boy!" Jack, Danny's dad, yelled with excitement. "We've created a ghost portal!"

"Ghost portal?" Danny asked confused. He knew his parent have been working on this for mouths but he never knew exactly what they were working on.

"Its a door way into the ghost zone. With it, we can travel into their world whenever we want. Maddie, if you please?"

"On it jack!" Maddie, Danny's mom, said with equal excitement.

Danny found himself exited too. The thought of seeing a whole knew world. It was almost like his dream of going into outer space. Seeing things no one else had seen. Everyone watch as Maddie held up the final plug. She pushed them together which activated the ghost portal. However, instead of opening a portal like they were all hoping for, all it let out was a few sparks.

All their face went to disappointment.

"I guess we were wrong" Jack said sadly.

"Come on jack, I'll bake you some cookies" Maddie said trying to cheer up her husband. Both of them went upstairs and left the kids.

"Why didn't it work?" Danny asked as he walked closer to the portal.

"I dont know man," Tucker shrugged. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Danny walked closer to it.

"Danny what are you doing!?" Sam asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm gonna see whats wrong. Maybe there's a wire crossed or something." Danny stepped into the machine and looked around. He was amazed the his parents built such a thing. He placed his hand to the side of it, but he didn't notice the 'on/off' switch exactly where he placed his hand.

Next thing Danny knew, he was screaming loudly in pain. He could feel his mind,body, and soul being torn apart. His life was flashing before his eyes. The time he spent playing with his sister, going to places with his parents, his friends, his dream to live his life bright just like his heroes, the luminaries.

Danny's body was tossed out the portal and hit the floor. Sam and Tucker rushed to Danny and shocked his violently. Begging him to not be dead. Suddenly the object in his hand gave a glow.

/

Danny suddenly found dropped into a lake under a waterfall in a forest. Danny quick swam to shore and laid on his back panting.

"DANNY!"

Danny shot up and looked above him. He saw a window showing him Sam and Tucker morning over his body crying.

"Sam! Tucker!" He called to them but they couldn't hear him. "I'm over here!" The window sudden closed and Danny fell onto his knees. "Am I... dead?"

"Not exactly" a voice called to Danny. It was a man wearing a violet cloaked with pale blue face and a scar across his left eye. A clock-like mechanism is embedded in his chest. He also carried a staff with a clock on top. "Lets say half dead."

"Half dead?" Danny got up on his feet. Danny didn't know why, but this man seemed farmiliar. He reminded Danny of the old man who gave him his prized items. "So I can go back?"

"yes you can, but not as the same you was before" The man suddenly appeared behind Danny. Danny turned and jumped surprised. "You have become a halfa"

"Halfa" Danny questioned as he walked to the man

"You are litterly half dead. You are a human who will have all the powers of a ghost. To which you will need."

"what do you mean?" Danny was getting more confused. Why would he need ghost powers?

"You have opened a door way from your world to ours. And not all of us are the friendly type of ghost. There are those who will try to destroy your world. There are some who seek something in your world."

"Like what?" Danny questioned.

"Look at whats in your hand" Danny did as told and looked at the item. "That is called an 'eyecon'. That one you hold contains your very soul. Well, you see, there are other Eyecons out there is the world that contain the souls of heroes."

"You mean the 15 luminaries"

"Correct." the man nodded. "If you collect 15 Eyecons containing heroic souls, you can do anything you desire with that power. Even to bring back the dead or control the world. There will be a war for that power.

"But if thats true then..."

"Those close to you will get caught in the battle" The man finished Danny's words.

"Everyone?" Danny gripped the item in his hand. He couldn't bear the thought of his friends and family getting hurt.

"It will be up to you to stop them, however if you take this burden you will suffer a great deal "

"I DONT CARE!" Danny suddenly yelled as the item began to glow. "If means to protect them, ... then I'll gladly fight!"

The white eyecon sudden shedded its coating to reveal it to be black and orange. Danny looked at the eyecon confused then. The man smiled at the sight of Danny's drive to protect others. He walked infornt of Danny"

"Its seems you made you chose"

The man suddenly placed his hand near Danny's waist and a strange belt appeared. He then grabbed Danny by his collar and whispered something in his ear. Once her was done, he let Danny go and nodded to him.

Suddenly again he yelled out some chat and knocked Danny back into the water.

/

Back in the mortal world, Danny friends were still greaving over him. Suddenly Danny opened his eyes and took a big gasp of air. Danny's friend jumped a bit back in surprise as Danny litartly came back from the dead. They then tackle hugged Danny to the ground. Happy that he was alive.

They all got up and Sam and Tucker bombarded Danny with questions. As they continued Danny couldn't help think back to what the mysterious man told Danny. Danny looked down at the Eyecon in his hand and pressed the button on the side making the eye switch from a eye to a G.

 **In order to saver those you love and fight against evil, you can't do so as Danny Fenton. To protect those you love, you can't be an average 14 year old boy. You will need to become someone else. You must become something else. You have to be Kamen Rider Ghost.**


End file.
